nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
The Saint's Cradle
| last = }} is a Belkan battleship armed with mass-based weaponry. History Measuring several kilometers in length,The Saint's Cradle at the Japanese ''Nanoha wiki. it was considered a royal treasure of the Saint King Family in the Ancient Belka. During the age of Ancient Belka, it was simply known as the "warship", however, among the members of the royal family it was called the "Cradle" since it was normal for them to be born, raised and finally die inside of it. It has been said that it was responsible for the large-scale dimensional dislocation that happened in the year 462 of the Old Calendar, mentioned by Yuuno Scrya in the episode 8 of the first season, which resulted in the destruction of the Belkan homeworld along with many others nearby it. Although the TSAB High Council knew about the Cradle's location,http://imgur.com/F02SSI2 it officially remained missing until the events of StrikerS, and historians, theologians, and archaeologists have been continuously searching for it as a culturally important is a::Lost Logia. In episode 21, Yuuno's research reveals that it was considered a Lost Logia as far back as Ancient Belkan times and that its origins could be traced back to Al-Hazard, although details are scarce. Only a member of the Saint King's bloodline can activate the Cradle's systems, which is why Dr. Jail Scaglietti created a clone of the last Saint King, Olivie Sägebrecht, for this purpose. Loadout The interior of the battleship is covered with a high-density AMF but, because magic is an abundant and highly efficient power source for its activities in Mid-Childa, it was not nullified completely at first. In the ancient times, the Belkan Knights and the crew of the Cradle received training to act under AMF conditions so to increase their efficiency when protecting the ship from intruding mages. It is said that if positioned so it could receive energy support from the two moons of Mid-Childa, the Cradle's defensive capacities would improve drastically, becoming capable of magical bombardment, precision snipping, ship-to-surface strikes and dimensional-crossing attacks. It has several hangar bays and carries thousands of Gadget Drones for fighter support. Furthermore, it is perfectly capable of fighting both within the atmosphere, outer-space and within the dimensional sea. Among the the weapons available for the Cradle's magic-using soldiers, worth of note are the half-globes made of a glass-like substance that are spread along its hull and are actually an anti-aircraft gunport laser. The Cradle possess a total of 56 of these: 42 in the lower part of the hull (21 in each side) and 14 in the upper part. However, they are concentrated mostly in the front, leaving a blind spot in the rear bottom of the ship. In StrikerS, the Gadget Drones were mainly protecting this blind spot during the climax of the story. The Cradle's interior is extremely spacious, to the point that aerial combat becomes possible, and can easily comport an army of Type IV Gadget Drones. Unlike other Gadgets, these are not Scaglietti's work, but were part of the Cradle's equipment since the beginning and played a very important role in the defense of the ship during the ancient times. Most of the ship's important internal facilities are located in the rear, near the stern between the the Throne Room and the Engine Drive. The engine is a big red crystal, which, once attacked, is protected by an automatic defensive system that retaliates indiscriminately. The purpose of the chambers where Quattro positioned herself are unknown, but is believed to be a sort of control room, since she was able to control the Cradle's actions from there. In StrikerS Jail Scaglietti leaves Numbers Quattro and Dieci onboard the Cradle with Vivio. Jail tries to hold Mid-Childa hostage with the Cradle's power by launching several Type I and III Gadget Drones to hold off the Mid-Childan Air Forces commanded by Hayate. The Cradle soon launches Type II Gadget Drones to go aid the other Numbers on the ground to destroy Cranagan. They are defeated, and the ship itself is destroyed by Chrono Harlaown's fleet in episode 26 of StrikerS. It also appears in flashbacks in . Gallery References Category:Spaceships